Implícitos
by Innefable
Summary: Puede que nadie digiera sus nombres, pero toda la aldea hablaba de ellos de una u otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto Uchiha estaba realizando la limpieza de año nuevo, cuando encontró en un rincón de un armario algo que pensó perdido. Bajo hasta al comedor donde su esposo leía el periódico, y movió el tatami de la esquina.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Fugaku

Pero ella no respondió, saco de debajo del piso una clase de libro y los llevo a la mesa. Lo ojeo durante un buen tiempo hasta que encontró un espacio y probó si era lo suficientemente grande para su nuevo descubrimiento; y al serlo se levanto para buscar pegamento. En ese momento sus hijos, Itashi y Sasuke, entraron un poco desconcertados al verla tan feliz, pero como era normal en esa familia nadie hizo ningún comentario incorporarse a un silencio innecesario, donde los hombres Uchiha fingían que nada pasaba. Poco después ella volvió con un frasco de pegamento y empezó su nueva labor, sin perder su sonrisa, fue cuando su hijo menor sucumbió a la curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto al mirar ya de cerca la foto que su madre fijaba al álbum.

Mikoto, feliz, respondió: - ellos fueron mis compañeros de equipo cuando era Jonin- y después los presento- este de aquí es Kurama_sensei, es un hombre muy condescendiente, este que da algo de miedo es Yuhi_sempai, y el de los ojos blancos es hyuga_kun,- en ese momento su esposo hizo un gesto de odio, tan notable, que hasta Sasuke se dio cuenta.

Pero aun así, regreso a la foto y señalo a la joven de cabello negro-esta eres tu…- aseguro ya que su madre no había cambiado casi nada- ¿y quién la persona del cabello rojo?.

-ella era mi mejor amiga, Kusina_chan -después de decir eso ella suspiro triste- no era miembro el equipo, pero contantemente se escapaba para acompañarnos a nuestras misiones.

-me acuerdo de ella- dijo Itashi uniéndose a la conversación- mis maestros de la academia la llamaba el _habanero sangriento_.

La pelinegra asintió y se sonrió un poco- le decían así por su cabello rojo.

-era por su temperamento caprichoso y burdo -corrigió su esposo. Ella no dijo nada mas, solo le sonrió a sus hijos y regreso a sus actividades, rato después Itashi se fue a su habitación al notar que su padre no se despegaría de su periódico, y Sasuke se quedo mirando largo rato la fotografía.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

Estaba como si nada cuando alguien, no recodaba quien, le pregunto un día "¿_qué tipo de niñas te gustan_?"

Se quedo un momento en silencio, como meditando la respuesta, pero en realidad lo que pensaba es en el truco oculto tras la pregunta, si decía un nombre o una descripción que por error se pareciera a alguien, podrían inventarle un chisme con alguna compañera; además al no le gustaba ninguna niña de la aldea, pero decidió responder: "_las de cabello largo_".

Una respuesta genérica que no decía nada en realidad, pero hizo que todas sus compañeras de escuela se dejaran crecer el cabello, le pareció algo estúpido, ya que él lo dijo solo por que recordó la fotografía que su madre había encontrado en año nuevo, donde estaba la joven de cabello rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

El tercer Hokage miro con un poco de preocupación al niño delante de él, mientras este lo veía con un dejo desvergonzado y retador. No pudo más que suspirar, ante el recuerdo del pequeño bebe tan dulce y un poco tímido que era hace algún tiempo:

En un principio, después de esa trágica noche donde muchas personas encontraron la muerte, él mismo se había hecho cargo del hijo de su sucesor ya muerto, pero como temía que las información sobre el hijo de Namikase, tentara a las otras villas a intentar atacarlo en un futuro, prefirio registrarlo con el apellido de su madre, y lo dejo al cuidado de una ninja muy capaz, pero la joven pidió dejar su labor, cuando se prometió en matrimonio, ya que estaba embarazada, con el hijo mayor del tercero. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, cuando su hijo insistía acompañarlo a visitar a Naruto, no era porque en realidad se preocupara por el bebe sino que iba a coquetear con la joven. Pero bueno, ellos se cazaron y él tuvo que dejar que Naruto, de un poco mas de 4 años, cuidara de sí mismo.

Naruto era un niño de muy buenos sentimiento, algo inquieto pero muy encantador. Pero había obtenido una personalidad problemática y rebelde no hace mucho, realmente, es mas podría decirse que era inevitable. Desde hacía un año que había comenzado a vivir solo. Algo que no es común aun en los huérfanos de la villa, ya que normalmente los dejan con familiares, amigos de los padres o en casas de acogida, hasta que entran en la academia se les deja vivir solos. Por supuesto a la tierna edad del rubi, es muy común que los niños se sientan solos y busquen la atención de todos a su alrededor con travesuras y bromas, e incluso si se tratara de otro niño las personas a su alrededor habrían encontrado divertido su comportamiento, tal vez.

Pero en el caso de Uzumaki, las personas lo trataban muy fríamente, incluso de manera cruel, y esto hacia que el infante respondiera de manera agresiva. El hokage ya no estaba sospechado que había cometido un error al prohibir a las personas hablar sobre el Kyubi; lo hizo porque los aldeanos aun tenían mucho miedo, pero ahora mas que miedo por lo vivido, las personas se llenaban de rumores y especulaciones. De esa forma talvez no conseguiría que Naruto fuera tratado como un héroe.

De repente un sonido llamo su atención, dicho ruido venia del estomago del menor, que se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿aun no pasa de medio día y tienes hambre?-

-Claro que si viejo, no he comido…-se quejo el niño y un nuevo sonido surgió de su espomago, confirmando las palabras del menor.

-ok vamos-

Camino con el niño de la mano hacia un puesto de ramen y pidió dos ordenes. Sin duda Naruto no tenía mucha practica con los palillos, pero se las amañaba apara comer en una velocidad poco cortes, haciendo un batidillo.

-come con más cuidado, te puedes ahogar- le regaño en anciano- parce como si no hubieras comido en una semana-

-es..- i as- contesto el niño, con la boca llena de fideos

-traga primero- dijo el Hokage

una vez que su boca estuvo libre el pequeño contesto-Tres días... eso llevo sin comer- ante la mirada atenta del anciano completo- se acabo la comida que mandaste y muchos viejos no quieren que me acerque a sus puestos, así que no he comido.

El corazón del cocinero, quien si querer estaba al pendiente de la platica, se rompió ante dichas palabras -En ese caso te daré una orden más de regalo- anuncio el hombre y se puso a cocinar.

-Si eso pasa debes decírmelo Naruto- regaño el anciano, incapaz de ocultar un sentimiento de impotencia, y el niño nada mas contesto sacándo la lengua para después terminar de englutir lo que quedaba en su plato, esperando el siguiente.

-¿oye viejo que son estas cosas con espirales en mi sopa?- pregunto el ojo azul, cuando vio su nueva orden.

-pruébalo- el niño lo hizo y sonrió, sacando una carcajada del cocinero que argumento- supuse que te gustaría, ya que comparten nombre

-eh?- dijo Naruto

-se llaman "naruto", igual que tu... tal vez la persona que te nombro le gustaba mucho el ramen con naruto, por eso te puso ese nombre- sonrió el hombre, para continuar con su lavor de cocinar.

-¿en serio?!- dijo emocionado el rubio.

- no… tienes ese nombre por una razón muy diferente- intervino el hokage pero el niño no lo escucho, desde ese momento, el ramen se convirtió en su platillo preferido.


End file.
